Just after the war
by lissy.souza
Summary: Title explains it all. Simple story :


A/N: This is what I think that happened after the end of the movie (before the epilogue) in which Ron, Hermione and Harry are staring at Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione and Harry stood staring to the castle<p>

"So... What now?" Ron said looking at Hermione and Harry

Harry shrugged "Well, I don't know you, but I could do with some sleep"

"I really need a shower!" Ron was going to speak but Hermione cut him "And yes, Ron, we know you are hungry!"

He frowned "I wasn't going to say that!" she gave him an incredulous look "Oh, and what were you going to say, may I ask?"

"I_" Ron started but Harry cut him "Would you two PLEASE not bicker right now?" both of them blushed and mumbled apologizes

"Well, here is the thing..." Harry continued "Why don't we take a shower and, after that, we meet in the common room and have something to eat?" he looked around and both nodded

"Okay, let's go then!"

Hermione reached the girls bathroom at turned the shower on. She let the warm water fall on her back while she allowed herself think of what had just happened; the battle was won, but there were many losses - Fred was gone, he wouldn't come back anymore to make jokes an pick on everyone and everything – Hermione felt tears forming on her eyes and, this time, she didn't hold them back.

She, than, thought about Tonks and Lupin, about how many good moments they'd have had with little Teddy and with each other; this only made her cry harder, but she didn't need to show herself strong, at least not now.

Half an hour later Hermione left the bathroom and went to the 6th year dormitory, there was Ginny sat on end of the bed, she had also showered, her eyes were red and puffy from crying; Hermione sat next to her

"Hey!" she said with a sweet voice

"H-Hey" Ginny wiped her eyes "I didn't have time to thank you three!"

Hermione shook her head "Than don't. It's us who have to thank you and all the others who decided to stay and fight! We were fated to fight this war, you weren't; you are the actual heroes!"

Ginny eyes watered again "Thanks" she said with a small voice and then she broke down completely hugging Hermione "It's good to have you here, Mi!"

Hermione hugged her back and stroked her hair "It's good to be here, Ginger!"

(A/N: I made up nick names for them, once they are like sisters!)

Hermione held Ginny as her own tears ran down her face. A while later, Ginny calmed down and Hermione felt safe to speak "I'll meet Harry and Ron in the common room, will you come with me?" Ginny only nodded.

Hermione got up and pulled Ginny with her "Harry probably got us some food."

They descended the stairs and found that Harry and Ron were the only ones in the common room.

"Hey, look who I found up stairs!" Hermione said and both turned around

"Ginny!" Ron got up from where he was sat and walked over her, hugging her tightly "I missed you, Gin!"

Ginny hugged him back "I missed you too, pig head!"

They broke the hug and Ginny looked to Harry, who hugged her as tightly as Ron, but said nothing.

As soon as their body separated Ginny hit Harry on the arm (really hard)

"OUCH!" Harry sat rubbing his arm "What was that for?"

"That's for being bloody noble and leaving me behind" she sat by his side and he put his arm around her "Yeah, sorry about that!" he gave he a peck on the cheek "Oh, the elves brought some food for us" he said levitating some plates and putting them on the central table.

"Bloody hell, I'm hungry!" Ron said also sitting down "Ha, tell me something I don't know!" Hermione said sitting by his side "Shut up!" he smiled to her

"Make me!" she said smiling back

"You're the boss!" and he kissed softly on the mouth; Ginny gasped and stared at them open-mouthed "What the heck was that?"

"What was what?" Ron asked as nothing had happened and Hermione rolled eyes

"They-" Harry pointed to Ron and Hermione "-are a thing now"

Ginny gasped even louder "What? Seriously?" Hermione nodded "Well, it's about Bloody time, y'know!"

Hermione just smiled, as did Ron.

Half an hour later they finished eating and the lack of sleep hit them.

"Bloody hell I'm tired!" Ron said stretching

"Don't swe-e-ear" Hermione said trying to muffle a yawn, but failing.

Ron laid pulling Hermione with him; she fell asleep right away, as did Ginny.

"Is it really over?" Harry said pulling Ginny closer

"I guess so" Ron laughed lightly "I'd say 'everything is back to normal' but I don't think we ever had a normal life"

Harry chuckled "I guess we have to learn how that is"

"I guess... But let's not worry about it, we have plenty of time" he drifted off sleeping

"Yes, we do" Harry said to nobody specifically and also drifted off.

Life had already changed, but, this time, it changed for the better.


End file.
